Insanity Circuit : Foreign Contaminant
by StationOnTheHorizon
Summary: A little look into what will push our favorite OCD robot over the edge... First fic, please review! constructive crticism appreciated


**_Insanity Circuit : Foreign Contaminant_**

_This is just my little experiment into examining to concept of Robot Insanity in the context of Wall-E, where almost all robots are shown to be capable of (at least) semi-human level intelligence and emotions_

_That, and I wanted to try writing something a little, darker, than your traditional Wall-E fanfic. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but don't be too flamey, it's my first time publishing a fic anywhere. Thank you for taking your time to read this  
_

_Disclaimer : Your traditional Fanfic "I own nothing" disclaimer, i.e. All content belongs to thier respective owners, meaning M-O, and his little quirks and phrases, are property of Pixar. Please, please don't sue me, Pixar/Disney, I'm not rich :(_

M-O frantically sped through the barren, trash-filled landscape as fast as his tiny wheels could carry him

Frankly, he thought Wall-E's idea to bring him out here was stupid. There was no way he was going to survive in this enviroment, even in the cleaner sections of the place, the constant Foreign Contaminant warnings were getting on his nerves. He needed to get back to Axiom before nightfall

He takes a quick look around him

**_100% FOREIGN CONTAMINANT_**

He beeps to himself in irritation, before blindly picking a route

He was lost, but he really wouldn't admit that to himself

**_100% FOREIGN CONTAMINANT_**

He beeps to himself again, wishing he knew how to turn that off. He was getting annoyed

He regards the 3-way fork in front of him, before picking the left route

**_100% FOREIGN CONTAMINANT_**

He tries to take another look at his surroundings, but his sensor's paint most of the surroundings in the purple-blue to highlight the ever present contaminant

**_100% FOREIGN CONTAMINANT_**

At this point, his little alarm goes off, a high-pitched whine accompanying it

If he could groan in frustration, he would have done that. And kept doing it. But he had to be content with angry beeps with the shrill of his internal alarms adding to his annoyance

He blindly takes a turn at the next trash tower. He knew he was definitely lost now. All he could hope for the chance that someone, or another robot, would find him

**_100% FOREIGN CONTAMINANT_**

But, at least it wasn't SO bad, surely someone would notice he was missing. He left noticeable tracks, so someone should be able to follow them without too much trouble

Of course, that was unless...

And in a moment of pure irony,

The winds begin to howl, inidicating an approaching sandstorm, that would surely clear away any tracks he had left

**_100% FOREIGN CONTAMINANT_**

That wasn't M-Os primary concern though. He was stuck out in the open in the middle of a dangerous sandstorm. He managed to protect himself from the full brunt of the winds by taking shelter behind some trash piles, but his wheel, exposed to the open, had gotten slightly clogged up. The chances of him making it anywhere near the Axiom were next to nothing

**_100% FOREIGN CONTAMINANT_**

He metaphorically grits his teeth as the howl of the storm added it's own layer of annoyance above the whine of his alarms, and the constant flashing Foreign Contaminant notices that register the sand in the air flying by. If he had a mouth, he would be screaming in frustration

**_100% FOREIGN CONTAMINANT_**

"_AHHHHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP!"_ would be a good vocalization of his thoughts regarding "100% Foreign Contaminant" at that point

After the storm finally subsided, he slowly, and slightly jerkily because of the sand caught in his wheel, made his way forward, hoping for signs of the human colonies

**_100% FOREIGN CONTAMINANT_**

It was because of the problems in his wheel, combined with the distracting Foreign Contaminant warnings flashing across his vision that he tripped over a rock and fell into a large puddle of mud

His vision completely fills up with brown

**_100% FOREIGN CONTAMINANT_**

**_100% FOREIGN CONTAMINANT_**

**_100% FOREIGN CONTAMINANT_**

**_100% FOREIGN CONTAMINANT_**

He shakily climbs his way out with his brush and wheel, close to breaking point. He has half-mind to just stop here and give up, right there and then, and just wait for something else to happen

**_100% FOREIGN CONTAMINANT_**

Then he looks down at himself

**_100% FOREIGN CONTAMINANT_**

**_100% FOREIGN CONTAMINANT_**

**_100% FOREIGN CONTAMINANT_**

**_100% FOREIGN CONTAMINANT_**

**_100% FOREIGN CONTAMINANT_**

**_100% FOREIGN CONTAMINANT_**

And he completely loses it, circuits quite literally shorting in his head

He begins to scrub, himself frantically, bit by bit, until every part of himself is clean.

And he continues to scrub

And scrub

And scrub more

Until the specially reinforced bristles on his brush have all but worn down flat

And then he continues to scrub some more

Not caring that his scrubbing his own body with nothing but a flat, plastic surface wasn't going to make him any cleaner

Not caring that his forceful "scrubbing" was breaking apart his body, causing chunks of plastic and metal to fall off, exposing his inner circuits

Not caring that the glass panel that was his eyes was cracked and leaking plasma due to the constant application of what was left of his brush to his face.

Not caring that he had actually stopped scrubbing, and was now hitting himself wherever he could reach with what was left of his brush

Not caring that his exertion was moving his light, small body closer and closer to a cliff edge

And strangely...

Even though his contaminant sensor had long since been rendered inactive

Even though his internal alarms had been silenced with a few good strikes to the head

He continued to hear that incessant, irriting whine as he fell off the edge of the cliff

He continued to see that same warning, over and over

**_100% FOREIGN CONTAMINANT_**

**_100% FOREIGN CONTAMINANT_**

**_100% FOREIGN CONTAMINANT_**

**_100% FOREIGN CONTAMINANT_**

**_100% FOREIGN CONTAMINANT_**

_**100% FOREIGN CONTAMINA**-BZZT_

_~fin~  
_

**Well, I guess that's it then. I might be turning this concept into some form of series of one-shots or summat, depending on response. Peace, and Review please ^_^**_  
_


End file.
